un dia en el autobus
by KlaraDlK
Summary: Resultado de viajar 3 horas diarias en al autobús del colegio durante la adolescencia con tus amigas DESASTRE!


**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada me presento soy KlaraDlK no pregunten por el nombre ustedes solo digan que si. Lo que van a leer es un oneshot medio tonto que se me ocurrió escribir un día de vacaciones mientras estaba tirada en mi cama viendo el techo (porque se fue la luz en mi casa y como saben en estos días no se puede hacer nada sin luz eléctrica) pensando en la inmortalidad de la araña que vive en un agujero en la esquina de mi cuarto, cuando me dije… "Extraño ir en el autobús del colegio…! " Y bueno esto fue lo que imagine sucedería si Jun, Anna, Tamao y Pilika fueran compañeras del colegio. Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece, así que ya saben…

**Summary:** Resultado de viajar 3 horas diarias en al autobús del colegio durante la adolescencia con tus amigas… ¡DESASTRE!

-Marcado por guiones-: Diálogo

**Un día en el autobús**

**by KlaraDlK**

A las 5:45 pasó el autobús como todos los días y Tamao subió. Como siempre, Jun le sonreía desde que la vio subir, y junto a ella estaba Anna intentando dormir. Atrás de ellas estaba Pili, que técnicamente hablaba sola porque siempre hablaba de lo mismo y lo mismo.

-¡Hola Tamao! ¿Como estas? – saludo Jun.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Yo también estoy bien.-

-¡Que bueno! Niñas estoy estresada, ¡tengo examen en el tercer periodo!

-Hay no te preocupes, ¿de que clase es? – Jun.

-De Biologia.

-¿Estudiaste?- Anna

-No.

-Entonces sí, preocúpate.

-¡Gracias por apoyo Anna!

-Hey pero, ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?

-No sé, al menos dame esperanzas de algo ¿si?

-Entonces ¿que? ¿Quieres q te mienta?

-Bueno entonces no me digas nada…

-Esta bien, pero después no vengas llorando por un consejo cuando te des cuenta de que la vida no es color rosa…

-¿Qué? – pregunto Pili.

-Si, que la vida no es siempre color ro..

- ¡Como que no pero si la vida es tan bonita! En especial los chicos. ¡Ay los chicos!

-¿Los chicos?- dijo Anna extrañada- Pero si en su mayoría son tan feos.- dijo mientras Tamao y Jun recordaban la escena del viernes en la noche donde los besos, Yho y ella eran los personajes principales…

-Si pero hay otros taaaan guapos como mi querido Len…- continuo la chica de cabello rosa viendo al infinito con cara de tonta.

-Oh Dios para que dijiste eso…-se lamento Jun.

-Si eres de tonta…- se quejó Pili.

-Ahora no va a dejar de hablar sobre Len…-

-El es lindo, adorable y tiene esos ojos amarillos que ¡ah! ¡Me derrito cuando me ve! Mmmm…

-¡Cielos santo!¿ Podrían callar a esa niña? ¡NO ME DEJA DORMIR! –gritó una de las graduandas que iba hasta atrás.

-¡Si ahorita!- dijo Anna sacando una rueda de cinta adhesiva blanca.

-Espera…– Tamao empezo a retroceder asustada cuando sintio la mirada malvada de Anna y la cinta adhesiva en sus mano…– ¿Que harás con eso! – pero ya era tarde. – ¡ No! – gritó Pili.

-¡Anna! ¡No deja eso! – interrumpio Tamao antes de que Anna lograra su malvado cometido.

- ¿Qué? Solo quería callarla.

-Si querías que me callara solo debiste decírmelo… - contesto Tamao con lágrimitas en los ojos.

-Si, claro como si fueras a hacer caso. –

En eso, el autobus dio un salto casi olímpico haciendo que algunas sintieran que sus cabezas toparían con el techo. -¡AH!- gritaron todas en pánico.

-Maldito viejo…- dijo la graduanda histérica- ¡Óigame que le pasa! ¿Cómo pasa los túmulos de esa manera? ¿Qué esta ciego o que?

-Wajá jajá! –rió el viejo chofer del bus.

-Deberían de sacarlo ya esta muy grande…- dijo Jun y todas asintieron viendo extraño al viejito.

-¿Por qué si es tan buena gente?- dijo Pili.- Además el que sea un anciano mayor no quiere decir que no pueda trabajar y realizarse.

-Si pero no a costa de nuestras columnas y cabezas.

-No sean malas con el. Con Ren hemos hablado de que cuando seamos anciano haremos…

-¡Ey!- gritó otra vez la niña lanzado su almohada contra Anna- Hay personas que nos desvelamos por ser responsables y entregar las tareas ¿saben? ¡NECESITAMOS DORMIR!

-Si lo que quieres es dormir…- dijo Anna con serias señales de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres pegar? ¡Pues suéltate haber si me ganas pequeñita!

-¡NO ANNA! – grito Jun sujetándola antes de que se abalanzara como una leona sobre la chica.

-¡Déjame que no va necesitar almohada para dormir con lo hinchada que le voy a dejar la cara suéltame!

-¡Jajaja! ¡No puedes, no puedes! –se burlaba la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Te juro que después de esto no vas a despertar en un buen rato! ¡SUELTAME JUN!

-¡5 pesos a que gana la rubia! –

-¡Yo digo que gana la otra! –gritaron las niñas de primaria entusiasmadas.

-¡Haber! ¿Quien da más, quien da más? – dijo Pili.

-¡Pili que haces!- le dijo Jun al ver a su amiga recogiendo las apuestas -¡Mejor ayudame!

-Lo siento pero estoy algo escasa de dinero. – dijo en su defensa y continuo animando la pelea mientras la pobre Jun intentaba sujetar a Anna que gritaba como loca ante las burlas de la otra niña.

Entonces, de nuevo, otro salto…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!!! –gritaron esta vez más fuerte pero no por eso se olvidaron de lo que sucedía.

-¡AY YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- gritó Jun por sobre todo el escándalo que se había hecho ya en el autobús.

-Tú deja de provocarla y ya duérmete te juro que la haré callar.- le dijo devolviéndole la almohada de la discordia a su dueña.

-Más te vale. – contesto la chica regresando a su lugar.

-Y tú,-se volteo a ver a Anna - ¿contrólate quieres? Mejor duérmete también ¿si?

-Mmm.. Esta bien. – dijo Anna colocándose la capucha de la chumpa del colegio de manera que le tapara un poco mas de la nariz y de esa manera poder dormir mejor.

-Ay gracias a Dios ya todo se calmo. Yo no entiendo porque empezó todo esto.– dijo Pili dándole una mordida a una galleta que acababa de sacar de su lonchera mientras era fulminada por la audiencia.

-Mejor cállate y duerme un poco.

-SI.. -Apoyaron las otras acomodándose en los sillones. Tamao recostó su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras miraba caer las gotas de lluvia cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos.

-Oye Tamao…- hablo Pili.

-¿Qué?- contesto abriendo solo un ojo.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Si.

-¿Te vas a dormir?

-Si.

-¡No te duermas!

-No.

-¡Que no te duermas!

-¡Déjame dormir Pili!

-¡Es que tu sabes que yo no me puedo dormir en el autobús!

-Tengo sueño y me voy a dormir…

-NO TE DUERMAS, NO TE DUERMAS, NO TE DUERMAS…- repetía Pili puyándole el brazo a Tamao.

-Dios que hice para merecer esto- se lamento Tamao mientras pensaba en si no seria mejor el transporte publico…

Si en definitiva era un día normal en el autobús.

FIN

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Ven que les dije que era medio tonto? Pero es que en general así son las cosas durante las 3 horas en total que paso aplastada en el cochino sillón. Dejen sus reviews y tengan un poco de compasion para con mi persona que es el primero q escribo ¿si? ¡Adiós!**


End file.
